


Da Bess Boss Evarrr

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, Sexual References, badly written fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Mr Kembell has a bad day but Ms Drake helps him make plans.





	Da Bess Boss Evarrr

i stormed off to mai offise as soon as dat girl left. i groweled. Stooped gril. i rawed and frew sum tings off mai desk. I panted. Mai cheeks were wet but I ruh-FUSED to admit that iwas cryin. Stooped girl. Stooped gril. STOOPID GRIL!

I stooped down to pik tings up off da floor. Dat stooped bish. Wat was she doin, always messin wit ma shtuff? Ma bidness. She had no idea what she woz doin. I groweled again. Now mai plans were ruined. AGAIN! Duck would have a field day laffin over dis. Her name iz miz drake but I call her duck becoz shes a feeeemale. And a purty one too. But she wont date me. She always REBUFFS mai affections! Like wat da fuk? Im a nice dood, im hansome, I run ma own bidness, I have a car, I have so many shows and movies on dvd. Im a real catch! My mummy always sed so, and she must be right becoz shes my mum.

Wen ma desk was cleen again I sat down at it and pulled out a pen and a piece of papper. Dat bish had dis COMIN TO HER!!!1

‘deer you STOOPID LITTLE BISH  
U have ruined me for da last time! Nex time, im gonna KEEL U!1  
ILL RIP URE HEART OUT AND TURN YOUR HORSE INTO TAR AND ILL RAZE YOUR HOURSE AND KILL ALL YOUR FRENS AND DESTROY UR TOWN AND DESTROY ALL OF JORVIK HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE SHI

Deres a nok at da door an I look up. I try not to gasp. It her. Duk.

‘kimbel wot da fuk iz u doin’ she sez. I cover da paper wit ma hands.

‘n-nuffin’ I say.

‘kimbel’ she sez. Now my cheeks are getting red in a blush. Shes so bootiful….

‘dat fyuking stooped bish mayd me angry’ I sed. ‘she shut down mai oil feeld. Her an dat baroness bish. Ill kill em both!’

‘now now kimbel don’t be rash’ she sed. ‘deyl get wotz comin to dem eventually. We just hafta be payshunt.’

‘awight’ I sed. ‘u no best pretty lady’

‘dam right i do’ sed duck. ‘now we hafta decide wot to do next’

‘we cood make out’ I sed.

‘don’t be ridiculous’ she sed. ‘we got more important stuff ta do’

‘like wot’ I sed. Wot cood be more important dan makin out wit dis pretty lady?

‘like makin shure dat stooped gril duzznt destroy mah fortress in hc’ she sed. ‘we needta up security make it hard for her to get in maybe lay ebar traps around the area’

‘but den wed be held accountable if her horse got hurt’ I sed.

‘ah now your tinkin wit ya noodle’ she sed pointing at me. I reeeeeely want her to kiss me.

‘jus make it hard for her to get in and maybe try to catch dat stooped herman bloke and mebbe poison some residents against her’ I sed.

‘nah some of em are smart’ she sed. ‘deres that weird eco-terror group dere. Ice or sumtin’

‘rats’ I sed. ‘poison da residents den’

‘alreddy dun’ she sed. ‘ive poisoned da waterhole but don’t worry deres no way deyd find out it woz us. It woz jus our incompetent employyes hoo we have no responsibility for’

‘gosh ure so smart an gorgeous’ I sed.

‘I no’ she sez tossing back her hair. Its suddenly out. Oh boy. Mebbe mai fantasy wil come true. But den she ties it bak up and im rlly glad im siting down with a desk between us. Fyuk shes too hot.

‘u make ure move against her next an ill wait until you want me’ I sed.

‘good boy’ she sez an pats mai head. I almos die right dere on da spot. She TOUCHED me.

Afer she leeves I wack won out under da desk. One dai ill be able to fyuk her over dis desk an dat will be SO good. Butt for now I hafta wait. At least I have ma hands. And my imagination.


End file.
